The Longest Lifetime
by RaidenSilversword
Summary: My first SK fanfic. Please Read and Rate. Centred around my OC Raiden insted of SK characters. Sent from his own dimension to the SK one with no chance of returning home, Raiden must ajust to Megakat City life or die trying. Rated M for language issues.
1. Beginings

The Longest Lifetime 

Okay, a bit of a misleading title. This story focuses around Raiden A. U. Silversword VII, my regular fursona. While this may be a SWAT Kats fanfic, Raiden's from another dimension. More will be revealed as the story progresses, so just sit back, Read, Review, and enjoy.

Time-line area: Mainly at the start of season 1, episode 1; "The Pastmaster Always Rings Twice". (Loosely based around, so don't bite my head off if it's not too accurate, okay?)

Disclaimers: I don't own SK, If I did, I'd be real happy, but I don't… I also don't own anything you might find here from Fullmetal Alchemist (Such as Automail-like prosthetics and naturally, Alchemy). However… Raiden Silversword is mine. No stealy, same with Fortress Petralls and it's associated magicry.

* * *

Fortress Petralls

Dim… That's what the light was. The lean figure stood up from the floor they had been sitting on and looked out the window. While it was only Three O'clock in the afternoon, the sky was pitch-black.

"What the hell's going on?"

The figure had a voice like a farther or a brother you could always talk to; Not too harsh, or too soft, but more… Gentle. Stepping outside their tower room, the figure could feel the mystical energies of time around them being manipulated. Without warning, the figure simply vanished as if they had never been there before.

* * *

Some hours before

Chance Furlong heard the alarm go off in the hanger, motioning for his partner Jake Clawson to follow him, he picked up the phone beside the alarm.

"What is it Miss Briggs?"

Immediately, Chance knew there was something wrong. Instead of the sweet (or at least to him an way) voice of Deputy Mayor Calico Briggs, there was a hissing sound like that of an ancient sabre tooth Kat. Getting the co-ordinates of the transmission before it was abruptly cut-off, Chance turned to his partner.

"It's go time."

Swiftly, the pair of mechanics changed out of their overalls and into the blue flight suits, black masks, and blue-red mix helmets.

"Alright Razor, let's get to the museum and rescue Miss Briggs."

"Right you are T-Bone."

Chance, A.K.A. T-Bone, and Jake, A.K.A. Razor dashed over to the Turbokat and prepared to take off.

* * *

"Where is my book… Where is the Tome Of Time?" 

The speaker, a tiny orange Kat skeleton was riffling through all the books and documents in Megakat City's Museum. Of cause, The Pastmaster had his agenda… But, he needed that book to do it.

"Ah-ha! There is my Tome Of Time. With it, I shall bring back the Dark Ages and rule this world!"

* * *

Deputy Mayor Calico Briggs was rarely scared, but even she had to flee a lot. With Dr Sinian in tow, she reached the roof of the museum. Unfortunately, the resurrected sabre tooth was after them.

* * *

Okay, this is just the Prologue to introduce (to a degree) the key players at the start; Raiden, The SWAT Kats, Callie, and the Pastmaster. More will soon follow. Remember, you can always reach me on my E-Mail; or via reviews. Remember though, this is my first SK fanfic, so be nice… 


	2. Arrival

Okay, a bit of a misleading title. This story focuses around Raiden A. U. Silversword VII, my regular fursona. While this may be a SWAT Kats fanfic, Raiden's from another dimension. More will be revealed as the story progresses, so just sit back, Read, Review, and enjoy.

Timeline area: Mainly at the start of season 1, episode 1; "The Pastmaster Always Rings Twice". (Loosely based around, so don't bite my head off if it's not too accurate, okay?)

Disclaimers: I don't own SK, If I did, I'd be real happy, but I don't… I also don't own anything you might find here from Fullmetal Alchemist (Such as Automail-like prosthetics and naturally, Alchemy). However… Raiden Silversword is mine. No stealy, the same with Fortress Petralls and it's associated magicry.

* * *

It had been about three minutes since Callie's communicator had sent its signal to the hanger and the Turbokat lifting off, which put T-Bone and Razor about two minutes from the Museum. Swiftly, the super-sonic jet approached the museum. Not a moment too soon either, since two she-kats were being persued across the large roof by what should be an extinct kat. As they landed, T-Bone leapt out to grab Callie and Dr Sinian as they suddenly fell from the roof.

"I got you! Hold on!"

Grabbing the she-kats wrists, T-Bone hauled them up back onto the rooftop. A sound behind him made T-Bone whirl around, it was the sabretooth. Bearing his claws and hissing, T-Bone was about to compensate for the now leaping sabretooth, when the beast was glued to the concrete room-like structure the rooftop access door by what looked like some form of cement.

"Thanks Razor, but I could have taken him myself you know."

"Yeah, but I had to make sure the Cement Gun was working."

The four cats began to discuss about the sabretooth when Dr Sinian told them about the Pastmaster and his Tome Of Time.

"We gotta stop him Razor."

By the time the two Toms had taken off in the Turbokat again, Pastmaster had recovered his book and had summoned a dinosaur from the prehistoric era.

* * *

The Enforcers on the scene started firing at the Dinosaur, who was largely un-affected by the lasers. Even batting away two Octopus Missiles from the Turbokat, which was promptly knocked through the time vortex the Dinosaur, had come from. In all the smoke and confusion, no one gave the unknown creature in the middle another glance. The Enforcers took them to be a high-ranking officer from Commander Feral's personal staff, especially from the way the figure issued orders with casual ease.

"Tighten those firing arcs! It's that big you don't need to aim! Do I have to do every fucking thing myself?!?

Clapping once, the figure touched one of the burning Enforcer cars. Suddenly, the engine block and front axle came free and shifted shape into a small, snub-nosed Gatling gun. Hefting the weapon onto their left shoulder, the figure opened up with the solid-shot weapon.

"Keep firing! Some damage will get through at least!"

More sirens and Enforcers were approaching, but the figure paid no heed to them until the smoke, and the Dino were gone. Only then, after the smoke had cleared, did the Kats all see who their mysterious helper had been… Clad in an ankle-length black coat, red sleeveless tunic, black trousers, knee-high black boots, black gloves, a black hat and to top it off, a pair of black-lensed sunglasses. Chestnut brown in fur colour (On what little the Kats could see of their face that is), the figure wasn't an Enforcer, or a Kat for that matter… In fact, the figure was relatively mouse-like, but with wolfish traits too.

"What? Is there something on my shirt?"

"Surrender your weapon and come quietly! You are under arrest!"

"Really? On who's authority?"

"Mine. I am Commander Feral. Chief of Megakat City's Enforcers."

"Nice name and title. Mine's better… Raiden Alexander Uriel Silversword VII, Lupus Muris, Castallen of Fortress Petralls."

"What ever. Enforcers, seize him!"

Before the Kats could close in on the hybrid of wolf and mouse, harsh white energy crackled down the figure's arms.

"Not wise. You may have more beasts than me Feral, but I have the powers of Non-element Magic and Chaos to back me up."

It was a deadlock, Raiden against the Enforcers, and the SWAT Kats trapped in the past. It would have stayed that way had Callie Briggs not intervened.

"Stop this nonsense Commander. This brave creature just helped stop that raging Dinosaur at as much personal harm as your Enforcers."

"But Miss Briggs…"

"But nothing, Commander. You just can't admit he's good."

Then, for the first time since the discussion began, Raiden spoke up…

"Thank you for your help ma'am, but I'm fully capable of taking care of myself."

That said, Raiden walked past Callie, Feral, and the Enforcers.

"Doesn't mean you're off the hook Mr Silversword. You're going where you can't cause any trouble… The scrap yard."

"Now, now Feral. Where's your manners? I lead a fortress, and you are sending me to a junk heap? Bah… I wish I knew how I got here, then I could figure out a way back home."

* * *

How's that for an arrival? Raiden has already hit it off with Callie in a good way and with Feral the same why the SWAT Kats do. Stay tuned for more and remember, please Read and Review.


	3. Data On Raiden

Okay, a bit of a misleading title. This story focuses around Raiden A. U. Silversword VII, my regular fursona. While this may be a SWAT Kats fanfic, Raiden's from another dimension. More will be revealed as the story progresses, so just sit back, Read, Review, and enjoy.

Timeline area: Mainly at the start of season 1, episode 1; "The Pastmaster Always Rings Twice". (Loosely based around, so don't bite my head off if it's not too accurate, okay?)

Disclaimers: I don't own SK, If I did, I'd be real happy, but I don't… I also don't own anything you might find here from Fullmetal Alchemist (Such as Automail-like prosthetics and naturally, Alchemy). However… Raiden Silversword is mine. No stealy, the same with Fortress Petralls and it's associated magicry.

* * *

Okay… Since I'm getting the impression that not many here understand my Raiden, I'm going to post a character sheet for him instead of the next chapter. Rest assured, the next chapter will be coming up shortly.

Name: Raiden A. U. Silversword VII

Species: Wolf mouse hybrid

Gender: MaleAge: 22 years

Description: Raiden is a tall, well built chestnut brown field mouse/wolf hybrid with striking sapphire blue/graphite grey eyes. He wears a sleeveless scarlet tunic with gold edging belted with a black belt set with a piece of quartz in the buckle, black trousers, black gloves, black leather boots that are shin-high, over top of this is a black coat, and sometimes a pair of silver clip-like earrings on the apex of the curves of his ears. At the base of his spine, he bears a sunburst shaped birthmark. To accompany this, he has long headfur that is usual either tied back in a plait, or left to be wavy and an utter mess, but with a short fringe

* * *

Element: Non-elemental

* * *

Powers and abilities:

Null-strike claw; An improvised spell made by Raiden some years ago in response to un-armed combat outside of spars. Takes the form of boxy armour with a giant set of claws mounted over the upper wrist.

Null-strike claw. Twin!; An enhancement on the regular version. Consumes more energy than the regular version. Both can be made solid for a few moments for added weight in strikes.

Lectio silenti etc; Literally "Reading the dead". A spell forbidden to all but the Master of the college, as it allows the caster to read the last thoughts and emotions of the recently slain. Cast with the incantation "Glorificus mortuus. Tribuo mihi vestri specialis."

Bladestorm/Tempest of blades; Another unique spell, it literally summons a dozen free-floating, independently moving blades around the caster. It allows for great offence and defensive tactics, but a great force of will is required to prevent them from disappearing back into null energy in the air.

Infitialis vultus Sunder!; Literally "Negative form Sunder!" This makes the negative/null/non-elemental energy within a beast (Even the tinniest amounts in non-magical beasts) to rip free. A highly destructive spell, as those who are hit by it tend to not survive.

Infitialis somes attero!; Literally "Negative body destroy!" Similar to Sunder, this actually causes the target to Slough its form until it is a skeleton rather than dissolve them as Sunder does. Forbidden to all but a master of Non-element.

Infinitus terra ruina!; Literally "Infinite land destruction!" This sacrifices the user to literally obliterate land for some miles around the caster, making it cratered and un-inhabitable for years, centuries, or even millennia. Used only in the direst of circumstances.

Psionics (basic Empathy and Telepathy); This is an inherent, yet rather rare power of Raiden's clan. It allows him to read the surface thoughts and emotions of the living. As time goes on, more skill might be obtained for Telepathy, allowing Raiden to read more of a subject's mind. A requirement for "Lectio silenti etc".

Hyper form; Restricted to Non-element master/mistress as it accelerates muscle growth to its peak, but drains energy reserves at a constant rate. Wears off when the user is totally exhausted if not cancelled before that point, meaning duration depends on how much energy the user has. Average duration tends to be a few minutes. Several forms exist; (Shown are three of the types)Agility, this causes the user to perform acrobatics and feats of great agility with more grace than one who has mastered such techniques.

Winged, this is the rarest non-combo Hyper form. The user sprouts literal wings for the duration of the form, only they are more ethereal than physical. Sheer willpower is required to keep focused while using the wings, as to not give in to the temptation of showing off.  
and  
Combo, a mixture of two or more of the above abilities.

Raiden is a combo of Agility and Winged, making him almost one of a kind with his Hyper form, as the Founding Mage had the same Hyper form.

Chaos Impact: Drawing on what he believes to be the power of Chaos, Raiden adds plenty of magic to the weapon closest to paw to deliver a blow that can leave a long deep furrow in the ground if the target is fortunate enough to move out of the way.

Chaos Meteor: Like a giant Blast Ball but more infused with the power of Chaos, Chaos Meteor causes an explosive result in the ground when it makes contact. Fortunately, while the concussive effects are quite large for it's size, the explosion is limited to the size of the attack.

Chaos Inferno: Like a ocean of flames, Chaos Inferno spreads out from the user, with disastrous consequences for any living foe caught within the seething Non-element energy. Of course, the flames aren't fire, but a tide of flame-like Non-element energy, but appearance wise, it's well named.

Oblivion: The fullest potential of Chaos at it's best; It's the Alpha and Omega of the world according to lore from the Silversword clan, this means that when it's used, to run away in the other direction. Raiden becomes infused with this raw power for only an instant, but it's long enough for a bolt of energy to blast through the unfortunate target, obliterating them utterly. Not even a master-level shield can block it, but the downside is that it knocks the user out for nearly five days.

Blast ball: This is the most basic spell from the college. Destructive in it's entity, a small orb of non-element magic is formed just in front of the caster's paw and is sent forth a set distance before exploding. It is worthy of noting that this spell, like most ignores most none-magical barriers like magical shields and enchanted items.

Point Travel: This is essentially teleporting, though it is no way as instantainious as teleporting. The caster disappears into the magical plane for a few seconds and re-appears in the material plane however far they've managed to move in the magical plane. Not foolproof however, as mage senses can pick up the movement and there is always the risk the spell will go wrong in some way... Nastily wrong... Be warned... It has happened...

Augment: Augments weapons or armour with the element for a short period of time. Masters/Mistresses are usually able to hold it for the length of a short battle. Available to all colleges, and one of Raiden's favourite tricks.

Blitz ball: Not to be confused with Blast Ball, Blitz Ball is a spell that fires a steady, constant stream of smaller, and weaker versions of the Blast Ball spell. Smaller blast radius but longer ranged. All other attributes remain the same as Blast Ball.

Blind: The most common name for a spell that temporarily blinds, stuns and disorientates those around the caster that are not prepared for it.

Power beam/bolt/blast: The most common use for an augmented weapon or armour (Blast only), a beam, bolt or blast is discharged from the item either at a target, or in a sphere-like blast from the user. Another common ability for all the colleges and Raiden.

Magic Sonar: Useful to Trackers and Hunters, instead of relying on seeing in the material or magic planes, the Sonar allows the caster to "see" everything in a set distance around them, but inside their head.

Barrier: A shield of pure Non-element energy surrounds the caster from as few as one side to as many as all around the caster, above and below included. Favoured by the Mage Guard caste and those with more thought to their own safety than just winning with brute force.

Null-lightning: A complex spell that issues bolts of Non-Elemental lightning that literally blast through objects, armoured or otherwise. Leaves little trace of caster's location.

Temporal Distortion: The most complex spell not limited to Masters and Mistresses, this literally distorts the flow of time, either slowing it down or speeding it up. A overlap of slow and fast times is possible on a single target... But well, it's safe to say that the effects of the distortions don't really allow the unfortunate a life span of more than a few seconds. A great force of will is required to maintain the distortion for more than a few seconds. While it has limited offensive uses, its main use is defence. When dispelled, the effects distortions are cancelled out in their entity... Except for the poor beast hit by the overlap... There's no saving them.

Rage Burst: More of a trait than a spell, this is basically a weak version of Hyper Form. Example of Raiden in Rage Burst is the same as himself in Hyper Form; Winged and agility. The only way to access this trait is to, well be raging... The fact that it's a trait rather than a spell means that it can not be banned by any of the College Leaders or the Castallen.

* * *

Alchemy nature: Chaos.

* * *

There you go. Everything about Raiden.

Blitz Ball spell is no relation to the Final Fantasy X/X-2 sport.

If you do Latin, don't bite my head off for the wrong sentence structure. I got direct word-for-word translations from the on-line translator, and I'm STILL waiting for one of my friends to give me the right sentence structure as he does Latin.

Yes, it does seem to be open for others to use from below Hyper Form, but that's because this incarnation of Raiden is from my invisionfree website.


	4. The Battle

The Longest Lifetime

Okay, a bit of a misleading title. This story focuses around Raiden A. U. Silversword VII, my regular fursona. While this may be a SWAT Kats fanfic, Raiden's from another dimension. More will be revealed as the story progresses, so just sit back, Read, Review, and enjoy.

Timeline area: Mainly at the start of season 1, episode 1; "The Pastmaster Always Rings Twice". (Loosely based around, so don't bite my head off if it's not too accurate, okay?)

Disclaimers: I don't own SK, If I did, I'd be real happy, but I don't… I also don't own anything you might find here from Fullmetal Alchemist (Such as Automail-like prosthetics and naturally, Alchemy). However… Raiden Silversword is mine. No stealy, the same with Fortress Petralls and it's associated magicry.

I'm gonna do a first of something for me in this story. I'm gonna put in a theme song for this chapter and subsequent ones.

Theme song for the chapter: Face Me, (Toa Mahri advert).

* * *

Raiden stood there glaring at Feral, one that would have put the Commander several feet underground if it could kill. It would have lasted longer if The Pastmaster hadn't decided to reappear at the Clock tower on City Hall.

"Screw you Feral. After this is done, you can escort me wherever you wish. Until then, I've got a rogue mage who can mess with the fabric of time to stop."

With that, Raiden's body shifted slightly. In-between his shoulder blades, and the subsequent top two pairs of ribs, glowing wings shimmered into reality. Raiden had entered his Hyper Form; A shift in his energies that granted him one or two bonuses, depending on the type or types he had… His was a combo type; Wings and increased Agility. This meant he could literally fly or leap a long distance. If he wanted to, he could use both as a means of a quick take-off. Of cause, the only problem with the wings is that it was just so hard NOT to show-off.

Launching himself into the air, Raiden began heading to the focus of mystical energies that his mage senses could pick-up on; The Pastmaster and the Clock tower. Knowing that The Pastmaster wouldn't expect someone to come at him from the outside without an aircraft, Raiden did just that; fly up the side of the building silently. It would have been perfect had Feral not have turned up with Enforcer Choppers.

"Freeze Pastmaster, you are under arrest. Come quietly, or we shall open fire."

The backwash from the Choppers was over-coming Raiden's momentum, forcing him downwards.

"Feral you BASTARD! I nearly had him!"

The Pastmaster was unconcerned by the Choppers, but the shout had caught his attention. Peering over the edge of the Clock tower, the undead kat looked shocked at the sight of the hybrid struggling to reach him.

"What are you?"

"Your end!"

Raiden would have pushed himself harder, but the orange zombie blasted him with a bolt from his golden watch. A meta-physical barrier sprung up a mere paw's length in front of the hybrid, stopping the bolt, but not the force of the impact. Said force blasted the mage back down City Hall with enough force to crater the pavement beneath a landing that was softened only by a direction shift by the barrier.

"Bastard. Nearly had him too…"

Raiden tried again, but this time he aimed for above the Clock tower and away from it. As he steadied himself, he shouted just two words.

"CHAOS. METEOR!"

The immense ball of magical energy formed into being in front of his outstretched paws, and the hybrid would have let it lose towards it's target had a large black jet not have soared past. In a moment of panic, the meteor was sent flying upward into the sky where it detonated at it's set range limit.

"What the hell was that?!?"

By this time, the choppers had been taken care of which meant Raiden's approach was un-hindered. Landing on the far side of the tower and cancelling his exhausting Hyper Form, he worked his way to the side where The Pastmaster was.

"Let's… Try…This again Pastmaster. I'm putting a stop to your plan, even if it means killing you."

"You foolish mortal, you can not kill what doesn't live. Besides, you are too late. In two minutes the dark ages will return, and I shall rule this city and then the world!"

It was at that point when a missile without an explosive warhead slammed into the clock face, pinning the minute hand where it was.

"Looks like you've lost you little gnome. Now, if I am not mistake, I was about to become your Omega…"

Before Raiden cloud make a move, or even think about doing so, something flashed brightly and blinded him for a moment. When he could see again, The Pastmaster had gone and two tough-looking Toms in masks and helmets were pointing wrist-mounted weapons at him.

"Oh… Crap… Today is SO not my day today."

T-bone spoke first, with Razor following his question with one of his own.

"Who are you?"

"Better yet, WHAT are you?"

Raiden considered this for a moment, before he settled into a fighting stance.

"Lower those fancy weapons and I'll tell you."

With that, the two Kats glanced at each other before lowering their weapons.

"Okay then. I am Raiden A. U. Silversword VII, I am a Lupus Muris, or Wolf Mouse. I am a hybrid of the two to be precise. Now, who are you pair?"

"I'm T-Bone, and this is my partner Razor."

"Together, we are the SWAT Kats."

At that, Raiden nodded and peered over the edge of the tower.

"Do you know who this Commander Feral is? Normally I wouldn't ask, but I think I pissed him off…"

Raiden didn't get a reply, or at least a verbal one… The whine of jet engines was his only answer as the two Kats took off in their jet mere moments before Enforcers made it to the rooftop with Feral.

"Look who showed up late AFTER preventing me from getting to the Pastmaster."

"Enforcers, "escort" our "guest" to the scrapyard. I think he'll fit right in with those two failures, Chance Furlong and Jake Clawson…"

Tired from his long use of Hyper form, Raiden let himself be led away from the building towards the scrapyard on the edge of town.

_This has been one fucked-up day… When will it end?

* * *

_

There you go, the next chapter of "The Longest Lifetime" done. Remember, I'm doing this from memory and having to adapt parts of the storyline to accommodate Raiden's appearance and intervention. Next Chapter will be the epilogue of this part of the story. As ever, please Read & Review. I enjoy hearing from you about my work.


	5. Epilogue and A Secret Found Out

The Longest Lifetime 

(Do I really need these three lines here? They play havoc with my version of Office's grammar thing.)

Timeline area: I think you got this already

Disclaimers: I don't own SK, If I did, I'd be real happy, but I don't… I also don't own anything you might find here from Fullmetal Alchemist (Such as Automail-like prosthetics and naturally, Alchemy). However… Raiden Silversword is mine. No stealy, the same with Fortress Petralls and it's associated magicry.

Theme song for the chapter: HALO 2 Mojolnir Remix, (HALO 2 soundtrack) (Think guitar instead of piano)

* * *

Raiden could see the scrap yard resolving into view on the edge of his sight. He was dimly aware of the two Enforcers either side of him laughing at the hybrid's new "home" and the two "Enforcer failures" that worked there. As the car reached the entrance, Raiden was un-ceremoniously ejected from the vehicle. Picking himself up, he staggered towards the open building in the centre of the yard. From there, he collapsed into one of the chairs and waited for the two Kats he was going to be working with to show up. Even in his tired state, the whine of a tri-engined jet was un-mistakable… Within a few minutes of the sound stopping, the hybrid mage could hear voices coming from further in.

"I'm tellin' ya Chance, that brown dude was weird. I've never heard of a "Lupus Muris" before…"

"Can it Jake, there's someone in the waiting room."

"You don't think that they might have…"

"Doubt it, can't you tell from the shadow? They're asleep by the looks of it."

Raiden waited until he could hear the two Toms get closer before he opened a weary eye and gave a tired smile.

"Asleep my ass. I heard that jet too… Which makes you pair Chance Furlong and Jake Clawson… Or should I say "T-Bone" and "Razor"?"

"How? Who? Why?"

"You want to know how I got here, who sent me, and why?"

"Yeah."

"In order; an Enforcer patrol car, Feral's orders, he wanted me out of the way."

"Feral… That bastard huh?"

"Yeah. His fault your hero names are useless to me now… Say… You haven't got a spare bed here? Using Hyper Form really takes it out of you…"

Slightly numb with shock, Jake led the swaying hybrid to the spare room.

"You know this means you'll be in constant danger since you know who we really are don't you?"

"No more danger than I ever was in fighting for my life."

"Erm… Okay… I've got stuff to fix, so I've got to go… I'll call you when dinner is ready."

"Much appreciated Jake."

* * *

At Enforcer HQ, Feral was in the middle of a heated phone conversation with Deputy Mayor Callie Briggs.

"Ms Briggs, we know nothing about him! He could be… You've said that already Ms Briggs… I know he helped my Enforcers, but with his help, the SWAT Kats let The Pastmaster get away! No Ms Briggs, I am NOT going to send a pair of Enforcers to pick him up so you and the Mayor can talk to him. The next time he tries a stunt like what he did today, I will have him arrested! Goodbye Ms Briggs."

With that, Feral slammed the receiver and took out the cable to prevent the Deputy Mayor calling him up again.

* * *

With a sigh, Callie put the phone down. He anger at Feral could wait a while, since he's more than likely disconnected his phone.

"That Feral is such a bastard… I really wanted to talk to that Raiden, but Feral's taken him out of my reach for now…It's probably too late to go to the shop, and besides, my car got it's monthly tune-up… Wait a moment, it's been nearly a month since it had its tune-up. I'll go down tomorrow morning, and talk to him then."

Pleased at her genius plan, Callie headed back to her apartment for the night.

* * *

Under the city, a pair of yellow eyes gazed towards the city without blinking once…

"Sssssoon… All of Megakat City ssshall be mine…"

* * *

There you have it… The first part of my series of SK Fanfics involving Raiden.

Oh, do I know how to end with a cliff-hanger or what?

Remember to Read and Review please.


End file.
